Beißende Teetassen und kotzende Kloschüsseln
by Jinks
Summary: Harry und MoodyArbeitstitel.Durch einen Unfall für ein paar Tage von der Arbeit befreit trifft MadEye zufällig einen kleinen Jungen in einem Muggelpark. Der Gedanke an den Jungen lässt ihn nicht mehr los. Der Junge ist Harry Potter. R
1. Chapter 1

„Beißende Teetassen und kotzende Kloschüsseln sollen Voldemorts großer Plan zur Rückkehr sein – HA!" fluchte Alastor „Mad-Eye" Moody.

Selbst auf dem weichen Teppich des Büros konnte man das leise, unrhythmische Klonk seines Holzbeines noch hören.

„Ich sag dir was, Bruce, wenn du mich noch einmal zu so einem Scheiß schickst, überlege ich mir das mit meinem alten Posten noch einmal. Dann blass ich ein Loch in deinen kleinen Schädel, Jungchen, und sitz wieder auf deinem Sessel, mit der ganzen Bürokratenkacke, bevor du Protego sagen kannst!"

Bruce Gapelten räusperte sich.

„Du weist das ich niemand anderen hatte, Moody. Du warst der einzige brauchbare Auror mit genug Muggel-Erfahrung und wir wussten nicht genau um was es sich handelt als die Nachricht von einem Angriff einging…."

„Dann hättest du einen verdammten Scout hinschicken sollen, Junge! Das dauert keine Minute! Was hat man dir eigentlich beigebracht? Teetassen! Kloschüsseln!!"

Das elektrisch-blaue Auge drehte sich wild in seinem Sockel als Alastor stehen blieb und seinen Vorgesetzten mit seinem gesunden Auge anstarrte.

„Und weißt du was noch schlimmer ist?! Diese halbausgebildeten Jungspunde die du mitgeschickt hast! Noch nicht aus der Schule und du schickst sie auf angebliche Todesser-Jagd! Smith das Weichei! Der elende Depp hat sich von ner Tasse beissen lassen, hat Panik bekommen und mir n Stück vom Bein weggeblasen!"

Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen zog er sein Hosenbein hoch.

Tatsächlich fehlte in dem Holzbein ein ganzes Stück und Splitter standen in diverse Richtungen ab.

Wahrscheinlich wurde es nur noch von seinen Zaubern zusammengehalten.

„Muss noch ins Mundus ein neues bestellen. Dauert mindestens 3 Wochen bis die das auf die Reihe kriegen, haben schließlich immer noch die ganzen Leute von dem Acromantula-Vorfall mit diesem bekloppten Tierschmuggler! Und die Hälfte meines Gehalts wird auch draufgehen, verdammte Heilerschaft!"

„Natürlich werden wir die das neue Bein bezahlen, Mad-Eye, und bis es fertig ist bekommst du bezahlten Urlaub, so kannst du ja schlecht arbeiten, nicht wahr?"

Bruce lachte etwas, zog aber bei dem bösen Blick den Moody ihm mit beiden Augen zuwarf unbewusst das Genick ein.

„Angebot angenommen, aber nur weil dann ein anderer Arsch den Papierkram von diesem Fall übernehmen darf. In 3 Wochen bin ich zurück, Jungchen, ich hoffe du hast bis dahin gelernt Teetassen von Todessern zu unterscheiden!"

Bruce Gapelten atmete erst auf als er das Klonk des kaputten Holzbeins auf dem Flur nicht mehr hören könnte.

Er hatte diesen Job erst seit 2 ½ Wochen und er hatte ihn nur, weil Moody ihn aufgrund der vielen Schreibarbeit nicht mehr machen wollte, sondern lieber auf Verbrecherjagd ging. Trotz der vielen Verletzungen die er schon davongetragen hatte.

Da machte er sich keine Illusionen.

----------------------------------------

Mit einem Krachen flog die Tür zu dem kleinen, voll gestopften 3 ½ Zimmer-Appartement auf und Alastor Moody hinkte herein, Zauberstab in der Hand und das magische Auge wild rotierend.

Mit einem leisen Klick schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm und die Schutzzauber setzten sich wieder in Kraft.

Nach einem letzten Rundblick, durch sämtliche Wände und Gegenstände hindurch ließ Mad-Eye seinen Zauberstab schließlich sinken, hinkte zum Sessel im Wohnzimmer und ließ sich hineingleiten.

Bis dieses bescheuerte neue Holzbein fertig war, würde er 4 Wochen einen Ersatz tragen müssen.

Einen Ersatz der weder die richtige lange hatte, noch sonderlich gut saß, aber aufgrund der vielen Zauber auf solchen Beinen konnte man das nicht magisch verändern.

Schlecht gelaunt starrte er in das decken hohe Feindglas an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

Dunkle Schatten starrten zurück.

-------------------------------------------

Im Ligusterweg 4, Surrey, kniete in der Zwischenzeit ein 4 Jahre alter Junge, mit zerzausten schwarzen Haaren, mit einem Lumpen in der Hand auf der Treppe zum 1. Stock und putzte eben diese.

Leise seufzte der Junge, ein Laut der für seine kleine Gestalt viel zu erwachsen klang, und wusch den Lappen erneut in dem Eimer mit lauwarmen Wasser neben ihm aus.

Beim ausdrehen verzog er leicht das Gesicht, wenn er seinen Oberarm anspannte spürte er ganz deutlich den hässlichen, Handtellergroßen blauen Fleck den sein Onkel ihm hinterlassen hatte, als er ihn am Vorabend in den Schrank eingesperrt hatte.

Erneut entwich ihm ein Seufzen als er daran dachte, bevor er eine Stufe nach unten rutschte und weitermachte.

Oben wurde die Tür zu Dudleys Kinderzimmer aufgerissen und eben jener kam herausgestürmt. Am oberen Treppenabsatz blieb er stehen und als Harry hochsah konnte er auf seinem hellblauen T-Shirt mit der Bulldoge drauf, deutlich die Flecken sehen, die das Eis das er vor nicht ganz 10 Minuten bekommen hatte hinterlassen hatte.

„MAMAA!!!"

Mit verzerrtem Gesicht zuckte der schwarzhaarige zusammen. Er hasste es wenn sein Cousin so brüllte, man konnte ihn oft noch bis draußen auf die Straße hören.

Augenblicklich kam aus der Küche die Antwort von Tante Petunia, Dudleys Mutter.

„Ja, Duddydums? Was gibt's denn?"

„Ich will noch ein Eis! Jetzt!"

„Aber natürlich, komm runter mein Liebling, ich hol dir noch ein Eis aus der Gefriertruhe, was möchtest du für eine Sorte?"

„Schokolade!!!" brüllte die Miniaturausgabe eines Pottwals, die der blonde Junge eigentlich darstellte, wehrend er begann die Treppe herunterzupoltern.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er zog schnell seinen Wassereimer zur Seite, bevor sein Cousin in einfach umstieß, dann durfte er die Schweinerei aufwischen und bekam wahrscheinlich wieder kein Abendbrot, aber er war nicht schnell genug um seine eigenen Finger in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Es gab ein, in Harrys Ohren, entsetzliches Knacken als Dudley mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf seine rechte Hand trat. Schmerzerfüllt schrie der kleine Junge auf und presste seine Hand schützend gegen seine Brust, während der blonde einfach weiter in die Küche rannte ohne auch nur zurückzusehen.

Fast Augenblicklich sammelten sich Tränen in Harrys Augen und er wimmerte etwas.

„Was gibt's zu jammern, Bengel! Du müsstest schon seit 10 Minuten mit der Treppe fertig sein, also mach das du Land gewinnst!" donnerte Onkel Vernon aus dem Wohnzimmer..

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ist gut, Onkel Vernon." Antwortete er leise, bevor er wieder nach seinem Lappen griff.

Er konnte die rechte Hand nicht richtig Bewegen, sie war bereits jetzt geschwollen und blau angelaufen, aber er wusste, wenn er etwas sagte würden seine Verwandten ihm trotzdem nicht helfen.

Ein kleiner nutzloser Freak, wie er, dessen Eltern trinkende nichtsnutze gewesen waren hatte es nicht verdient zum Arzt gefahren zu werden, oder in den Kindergarten zu gehen, oder ein Eis zu bekommen, oder sonst irgendwie belohnt zu werden, das wusste der Junge nur zu genau.

Es war bereits kurz nach 8 als Harry mit der linken Hand die Tür seines Schrankes hinter sich zuzog.

Vorsichtig legte er sich auf seine zerlumpte Matratze, wobei er seine verletzte Hand festhielt.

Leise zog er die Nase hoch, rollte sich zusammen und begann sanft hin und her zu wiegen um sich selbst in den Schlaf zu wiegen und die Schmerzen zu vergessen.

Eigentlich wollte er heute Abend sein Bild fertig malen, er hatte sich sogar schon die passenden Stifte zurechtgelegt!

Auch wenn sie alt und zerbrochen waren konnte man mit ihnen noch gut malen, aber so konnte er ja noch nicht mal sein T-Shirt richtig greifen um sich auszuziehen.

Harrys wiegen wurde stärker, als er sein abendliches Gebet begann. Eine der wenigen Dinge die er von Tante Petunia übernommen hatte.

Er fand die Idee schön das da jemand sein sollte der ihm zuhörte, auch wenn sie jemandem wie ihm nicht helfen würden.

Er stellte sich immer vor das es seine Eltern waren die ihn hörten, wenn er betete.

Tief atmete er durch, damit seine Stimme nicht allzu sehr zitterte, die Hände würde er heute Abend nicht falten können.

„Liebe Mama, lieber Papa, bitte, bitte, wenn ihr mich hört, dann holt mich doch zu euch. Ich verspreche auch dass ich ganz leise bin und keinen Dreck mache und mich ganz brav verhalte, aber last mich bitte von hier weg. Ich werde euch im Himmel ganz bestimmt nicht stören, ich versprech es!" bat der kleine Junge leise, und starrte dabei fest auf das halbfertige Bild einer glücklichen Familie, mit einem Hund, vor einem großen Schloß, das er am malen war. So fing er immer an, bevor er seinen Gedanken freien lauf ließ.

„Ich möchte nur so gerne da sein, wo ihr auch seit, damit es mir vielleicht ein bisschen besser geht. Ich möchte so gern auch mal in den Arm genommen, oder einfach Fernsehen können. Ich will in den Kindergarten gehen und spielen und ich will das mich jemand anlächelt wenn ich ihm ein Bild schenke.

Ich mal schon viel besser als Dudley, wieso hängt Tante Petunia dann meine Bilder nie an den Kühlschrank sondern wirft sie immer weg, wenn sie sie findet? Mama…würdest du mein Bild an den Kühlschrank hängen, wenn ich es dir schenke? Wenn…wenn ich irgendwann mal zu dir ans Grab gehen darf, dann leg ich dir eins hin, ja? Vielleicht spür ich dich dann ja lächeln…ich weis das ihr nicht stolz auf mich sein könnt, Tante Petunia hat das gesagt. Sie hat gesagt niemand kann auf einen Freak wie mich stolz sein. Was muss ich machen damit ihr auf mich stolz seit? Muss ich noch härter arbeiten? Muss…muss ich noch länger hier bleiben und mir weh tun lassen? Wieso habt ihr mich nicht mitgenommen als ihr in den Himmel gegangen seit, Mama? Wolltet ihr mich nicht bei euch haben?" Der 4-jährige schluchzte leise.

„Ich wünschte ich wüsste ob ihr mich lieb gehabt habt…ich wünschte ich würde jemanden kennen der mich lieb haben kann, obwohl ich ein Freak bin. Amen."

--------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

So, da bin ich wieder mit dem zweiten Kapitel meiner kleinen Story. g

Disclaimer: Besser spät als nie, nicht wahr? " Also, alle Charaktere und Orte die ihr bereits kennt sind nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling…leider. seufz

Danke geht an meine beste Freundin und Beta Bea! XD knuddelz Hase und natürlich an diejenigen die mir bereits zum ersten Kapitel ein Review geschrieben haben. Ich liebe euch Leute! Wenn ich eure Kommentare sehe habe ich gleich richtig Lust weiterzuschreiben, also immer her damit! lol

-----------------------------

Mad-Eye rollte die Augen, alle beide, als er beobachtete, wie eine Mutter mit ihrer Tochter die Straßenseite wechselte, als sie ihn bemerkte.

Er wusste, dass er mit einem vernarbten Gesicht, dem Hinken durch das Holzbein, seinem dunklen Mantel und dem Schlapphut auf dem Kopf, um sein Auge zu verbergen nicht besonders freundlich oder Vertrauens erweckend aussah, aber mussten Muggel immer gleich so übertreiben?

Naja, es war immerhin besser als in der Winkelgasse, wo ihn die Leute anstarrten und sich wispernd erzählten wer er war und was er nicht alles getan hatte.

Wo jeder Mensch rund um ihn herum bewaffnet war und ihn jeden Moment mit einem Fluch angreifen konnte, um seine gefallenen Todesserkameraden zu rächen.

Er wusste wie sehr ihn die Verbrecher hassten, er hatte schließlich schon viele von ihnen niedergemäht und nach Askaban gebracht.

Und momentan konnte er sich nur halb so gut wehren wie normalerweise.

Ein gut sitzendes Holzbein stellte keine so große Behinderung da, natürlich konnte man nicht herumhüpfen wie ein Jungspund, der frisch aus der Schule kam, aber ausweichen war möglich.

Mit diesem kläglichen Ersatz hatte er schon beim normalen Gehen Schmerzen, weil das Holz gegen das empfindsame Narbengewebe rieb und durch den Längenunterschied war seine Hüfte einseitig belastet.

In einem Duell konnte er dadurch nur all zu leicht das Gleichgewicht verlieren und draufgehen.

Deshalb ging er auch in der Muggelwelt spazieren, ein ganzes Stück von seiner eigenen Wohnung entfernt, damit man ihm nicht folgte.

Natürlich gab es auch hier die Gefahr, dass jemand ihn angriff, aber gegen einen Muggel würde er locker ankommen und Zauberer verirrten sich selten hier her – trotzdem war er natürlich wachsam.

Man wusste nie wer einem gefolgt sein könnte.

Sein magisches Auge rotierte stetig und hielt die Umgebung um Auge, während sein normales Auge sich auf die Straßenschilder konzentrierte.

Am Besten würde er durch den Park laufen, dort konnte er sich für ein paar Minuten hinsetzen, bevor er seine Runde beendete und nach Hause apparierte.

Im Park war noch nicht viel los, die meisten Familien kamen erst nachmittags mit ihren Kindern hier her.

Auf einem durch das Wäldchen führenden Rundweg spazierte ein älteres Ehepaar und auf dem Spielplatz beschäftigte sich eine Mutter mit ihrem viel zu dicken Sohn an der Schaukel, wobei sie den Jungen kaum hoch bekam.

Die einzige andere Person war ein weiterer kleiner Junge, auf den ersten Blick schätzte er ihn auf ungefähr 3 Jahre, der ruhig auf der Parkbank saß und zu dem Paar an der Schaukel starrte, als hoffte er auch einmal angestupst zu werden.

Mad-Eye viel schon auf den erste Blick auf, das mit dem Kind irgendwas nicht stimmte.

Seine ganze Haltung zeigte, dass er an diversen Stellen Schmerzen hatte, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte und die rechte Hand hielt er vorsichtig mit der Linken fest, als fürchtete er, sie könnte ihm abfallen, aber er gab keinen Laut von sich.

Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln hinkte er zur Bank und ließ sich neben den Jungen sinken, der Augenblicklich ein Stück zur Seite rückte, um ihm Platz zu machen.

„Guten Tag, Sir." Grüßte er leise, starrte aber weiterhin zu der Frau mit ihrem Sohn.

Alastor nickte ihm zu und sah dann ebenfalls auf den Spielplatz, während sein magisches Auge den Kleinen musterte.

Unter dem Ärmel seines viel zu weiten T-Shirts konnte man einen blauen Fleck hervorblitzen sehen, an seiner Schläfe befand sich ebenfalls die Andeutung eines Schattens der auf eine schon fast abgeheilte Verfärbung hinwies. Der Junge saß leicht nach links geneigt, was dem erfahrenen Auror zeigte, dass er wohl auch an der Seite eine Verletzung hatte, vielleicht eine Prellung.

Sein Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer.

„Bist du nicht noch ein bisschen klein um in Schlägereien zu geraten, Kleiner?" fragte er nach und zeigte beiläufig auf den blauen Fleck am Oberarm.

Erschrocken zuckte der Junge zusammen und zog den Ärmel schnell mit der linken Hand ein Stück nach unten.

„Ich…ich bin schon 4, Sir! Aber ich hab mich nicht geschlagen, ich bin die Treppe runtergefallen." Verteidigte er sich halbherzig.

Moody nickte als würde er ihm glauben, bevor er scheinbar wieder zu der Frau an der Schaukel sah.

„Wieso fragst du nicht einfach, ob deine Mutter dich auch mal schaukelt?"

Der Junge biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Das ist meine Tante Petunia und ich darf nicht schaukeln, Sir."

„Ach. Und wieso nicht?"

Der Kleine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verbarg seine rechte Hand noch etwas tiefer in den Falten seines zu weiten grauen Shirts.

Alastor schnaubte leise, sagte aber erst mal nichts mehr. Am liebsten würde er den Muggel der den Kleinen so verletzt hatte verfluchen, aber das war nicht möglich.

In dieser Gegend durfte er ohne direkte Gefahr für ihn oder andere nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab zeigen.

Leise brummte Moody und ergriff das glatte Stück Holz in seiner Manteltasche. Wenn er es unauffällig machte konnte er dem Kleinen wenigstens eine kleine Freude bereiten.

Auch wenn er nicht so aussah, Alastor Mad-Eye Moody mochte Kinder.

Er hatte sogar mal eine kleine Tochter gehabt.

Schnell gab er seinem Zauberstab einen leichten Schnick und murmelte sich den entsprechenden Zauberspruch in den nichtvorhandenen Bart um nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Neben ihm, seitlich der Parkbank erschien ein weiser Stoffbeutel. Mit einem leisen Grunzen beugte er sich hinüber und griff hinein um eine Tüte mit Schokoladenkeksen hervorzuziehen. Die feinsten die der Honigtopf zu bieten hatte. Er hatte sie gründlich auf Zauber, Flüche und Tränke überprüft, bevor er auch nur einen davon gegessen hatte.

Jetzt nahm er sich ebenfalls einen Keks heraus, roch einen Moment daran und steckte ihn sich dann in den Mund, bevor er dem Kind das Päckchen hinhielt.

Der Junge starrte die Packung an als hätte er noch nie im Leben einen Keks zu essen bekommen. Wenn man ihn sich so ansah, könnte das sogar stimmen.

Es dauerte einen ganzen Moment bis der Kleine zögernd mit einer Hand in die Packung griff und sich bediente, die ganze Zeit über sah er zu ihm hoch, als fürchtete er, dass er sie gleich wieder wegzog. Und zum ersten Mal fielen Moody die erstaunlich grünen Augen des Kindes auf, grüne Augen die dafür sorgten das sich in seinem Gedächtnis etwas regte, aber er konnte es noch nicht greifen.

Endlich hatte der Junge sich einen Keks geholt und der Auror legte die Tüte zwischen sie auf die Parkbank.

„Danke sehr, Sir." Kam es leise von seiner Seite und man konnte auf dem Kindergesicht den Anflug eines Lächelns sehen. Vorsichtig begann der 4-jährige an dem Keks zu knabbern und genoss jeden Bissen sichtbar, aber er war auch unruhig geworden, als wollte er eine Frage stellen, traute sich aber nicht.

Moody rollte sein gesundes Auge zum Himmel, während das magische eine schnelle Bestandsaufnahme der Umgebung machte. Immer wachsam war schließlich sein Motto!

„Frag schon, Kleiner, ich beiß nicht." Meinte er und tatsächlich sprudelte die Frage aus dem Jungen hervor, als hätte er nur auf seine Aufforderung gewartet.

„Wo kommt die Tasche her? Die hatten sie nicht dabei als sie gekommen sind!"

Augenblicklich zog der Junge das Genick ein, während Alastor ihn einen Moment verdutzt mit beiden Augen ansah und dann zu lachen begann.

Er was tatsächlich von einem 4-Jährigen erwischt worden, aber der Kleine hatte eindeutig Beobachtungsgabe! Grinsend wuschelte er kurz durch die schwarzen Haare und beugte sich dann zu dem Kind herunter.

„Das war Magie, Junge. Ich bin ein Zauberer, sieht man das nicht?" fragte er leise, als würde er ein großes Geheimnis erzählen.

So konnte man Kinder meistens beruhigen, wenn sie etwas gesehen hatten, was sie nicht hätten sehen sollen.

Jetzt kicherte auch der Kleine leise und schob sich den Rest von seinem Keks in den Mund, bevor er antwortete.

„Sie sehen nicht wie ein Zauberer aus, Sir, eher wie ein Soldat der ganz schlimm verwundet worden ist." Erschrocken schlug er sich die linke Hand vor den Mund.

Moody schmunzelte. Ja, der Kleine hatte eindeutig Potenzial, wenn er ein Zauberer wäre und diese Gabe auch als Erwachsener behielt würde er damit einen guten Auroren abgeben.

„Damit hast du sogar recht Kleiner. Ich hab die ganzen Verletzungen tatsächlich aus dem Krieg, besser konnten mich die Ärzte nicht zusammenflicken." Grinste er und bot seinem kleinen Freund einen weiteren Keks an.

Er wollte gerade einen nehmen als sein Blick auf seine Tante fiel und er eine Spur blasser wurde. Augenblicklich rotierte auch Moody's Auge zu der dürren Frau und ihrem zu dicken Kind.

Beide kamen in ihre Richtung. Der Bengel sah aus als würde er sich auf irgendetwas freuen, während „Tante Petunia" schaute als würde sie am liebsten irgendetwas nach ihrem Neffen werfen.

„Ich hoffe mein Neffe hat sie nicht belästigt, Sir. Er ist ein frecher Junge und erzählt ständig Lügengeschichten." Meinte die Frau, kaum war sie bei ihnen angekommen, mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck.

Moody schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses Weib konnte er schon jetzt nicht leiden.

„Der Junge war ganz brav, wir haben uns gut unterhalten."

Petunia nickte abgehackt und legte eine Hand scheinbar nicht gerade sanft auf die Schulter des Kindes.

„Wie dem auch sei, wir müssen jetzt nach Hause. Guten Tag, Sir."

Damit zog sie den schwarzhaarigen von der Bank und ein Stückchen hinter sich her.

Der Junge sah ihn an und lächelte leicht. „Auf Wiedersehen, Sir, und danke schön." Meinte er leise, bevor er sich fügte und sich von seiner Verwandten weiter treiben ließ.

Sie waren fast auf der anderen Seite des Spielplatzes angelangt, als auch Moody sich hochstemmte und nach seinem Beutel griff, sein magisches Auge war fest auf seinen neuen Freund gerichtet.

Seine Tante schien inzwischen die Geduld verloren zu haben, sobald sie außer Hörweite war hatte sie angefangen auf ihn einzusprechen, jetzt packte sie ihn am Handgelenk um ihn mitzuziehen. Moody sah ganz deutlich wie alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht des Jungen wich, er stolperte und biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht zu schreien und Moody sah auch den Grund.

Die Hand des Jungen war deutlich geschwollen und rot und blau angelaufen.

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er konnte rein gar nichts tun, die Verletzungen waren nicht Beweis genug um einzugreifen.

-----------------------------

„Setz dich hin, Bursche." Fauchte Tante Petunia und Harry gehorchte.

So schnell wie möglich kletterte er auf seinen Stuhl und blieb ruhig sitzen. Petunia suchte einen Moment durch den Medikamentenschrank, bevor sie mit einer Mullbinde zum Tisch kam und auffordernd die Hand hinhielt.

„Finger her, ich mach dir einen Verband um den Kratzer, dann kannst du endlich aufhören zu jammern." Schnaubte sie, griff grob nach der warmen Hand ihres Neffen und begann die Mullbinde herumzuwickeln.

Harry keuchte auf und biss sich erneut auf die Lippe. Tränen traten in seine Augen als seine Tante die Binde festzog.

„Au!" „Jammer nicht, Freak!"

Harry schluchzte leise, seine freie Hand krallte sich fest in seinen Oberschenkel.

Als Petunia endlich fertig war, liefen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen und sein Gesicht war Kalkweiß.

„So und jetzt verschwinde in deinen Schrank. Ich ruf dich, wenn du wieder rauskommen darfst."

„Ja, Tante…Tante Petunia." Stammelte der 4-Jährige, rutschte von seinem Stuhl und stolperte mehr als das er ging nach draußen und in seinen Schrank.

Zittrig ließ er sich dort auf seine Pritsche fallen und begann augenblicklich den Verband abzuwickeln. Er würde ihn wieder drum machen müssen bevor er raus ging, aber so konnte er ihn wenigstens lockern.

Er wünschte sich er wäre wieder bei dem freundlichen Mann im Park.

-----------------------------


End file.
